thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel (episode)
'Nigel '''is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Nelson is a black lorry with the number 10 on his side. His job is to haul the Pack to their proper place. One day, he had to haul Buster, Byron, and Ned at the same time! "*grunt* Oh, why can't you be a little less heavy?" "I'm sorry." said Ned sadly, "It's just that I have to be heavy." Nelson groaned and tugged and slipped and tugged until he had to drop them off at a construction site, where they were building a new street called "Tidmouth Boulevard." "Thanks, Nelson!" called Buster and the trio set to work. "No problem." sighed Nelson and drove off back to the Sodor Construction Yard. But as he tried to move, steam suddenly spouted from his radiator. "Oh no!" cried Nelson, "I've overheated!" Nelson's driver phoned the yard. "I'll notify the Fat Controller to send Thomas." said the yardmaster. Ten minutes later, Thomas hurried in with a flatbed and the Breakdown Train to lift Nelson onto the flatbed. Nelson sighed as the cranes lifted him onto the flatbed. Thomas swiftly puffed into the Sodor Construction Yard. Ms. Jenny was there with Oliver. The Breakdown Train carefully put Nelson back on the ground. "Thanks, Thomas." called Ms. Jenny. Thomas whistled and puffed back to Tidmouth Yard to drop off the Breakdown Train. "I'm sorry, Ms. Jenny... I let you down, didn't I?" said Nelson sadly. Ms. Jenny smiled reassuringly. "I understand, Nelson. The work has been too much for you, so I have a plan." and Ms. Jenny walked away. "What was all that about?" asked Nelson. "Search me." replied Oliver. Butch arrived to collect Nelson and take it to the workshop. "I hope you feel better, Nelson." said Butch. "So do I..." groaned Nelson. As Butch and Nelson entered the workshop, they could see what appeared to be a green lorry who had a number 23 on his side. Butch stared at it. "What is it?" asked Nelson and then he saw the lorry too. "Who are ''you?" gasped Butch. The green lorry drove alongside Butch and Nelson. "Oh, hi! The name's Nigel! What's yours?" "I'm Nelson and this is Butch."Are you part of the Pack?" asked Butch. "Uh, well... not yet, Ms. Jenny built me in her workshop a few years ago, but had no use for me, so she left me in a shed. When you broke down, Ms. Jenny came to see me and said that I could be Really Useful! Doesn't that sound great?" said Nigel happily. "Yeah, yeah, it's great. But there's one thing bothering me. Are you..." Nelson gulped. "Are you going to replace me?" "Goodness me, no!" laughed Nigel, "After you're fixed, Ms. Jenny wants us to work together." "Well, good luck with that. The Pack members are really heavy." said Nelson, "I'll keep that in mind," replied Nigel, "Oh it's time for me to go. My driver has to learn the road and landmarks of Sodor. Goodbye!" called Nigel and drove away. A few days later, Ms. Jenny arrived at the sheds for the Pack. "Everyone, while Nelson is away, we'll be having a replacement for him! When he returns, this special lorry will continue to be Really Useful. Everyone, meet Nigel!" She clapped as Nigel drove up to the shed. "Hi, guys! What's up?" Nigel said happily. The Pack exchanged looks. "He seems nice," whispered Oliver to Kelly, "But he may be like when that black Diesel shunter came." Kelly groaned. "Do you have to keep bringing that up? Thomas tells me about it all the time, so I don't need this... Sorry, Oliver. I'm just kinda tired. I had to stay up all night last night to finish a roof for Farmer McColl's sheep." "That's alright." replied Oliver. Nigel spoke up again. "So, any work that needs to be done?" Ms. Jenny smiled at Nigel. "I knew you'd be the perfect lorry for our Pack! Your first job is to haul Byron, Alfie, and Ned to the Blue Mountain Quarry." "At the same time? Isn't that how Nelson broke down?" interrupted Jack. "Don't worry, Jack. Nigel is stronger and can handle the weight." replied Ms. Jenny, so Nigel set to work. A half hour later, Nigel brought the three machines to the quarry. "That was fast!" said Alfie. "Very impressive!" agreed Byron as the trio got off the flatbeds. Nigel smiled as the three set to work. A little green engine puffed by. He reversed and said, "Oh, sorry. I have to work too! Anyway, my name's Luke." "My name's Nigel." "Have you come to be a quarry lorry?" asked Luke. "Bless you, no! I'm just dropping off my friends." "Oh alright then. See you later!" called Luke and chuffed away. Nigel grinned and raced back to the Yard. Then, he saw Nelson too. "Hey, Nelson! Good to see you're in good working order." "Yes, I am. Thanks for helping me while at Ms. Jenny's Workshop." Nigel smiled and knew that he and Nelson would be great friends. Characters *Luke *Nelson *Jack *Alfie *Ned *Oliver *Kelly *Byron *Buster *Nigel *Ms. Jenny *Thomas (does not speak) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Rusty (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes